


All I Want For Christmas

by ThePainterlyPaj



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Danganronpa Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePainterlyPaj/pseuds/ThePainterlyPaj
Summary: Hajime and Nagito spend their first Christmas together and Hajime hopes that Nagito likes his gift, despite the fact that Nagito said not to get him anything.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my secret santa gift for ultimatebadluck on tumblr for the Danganronpa Secret Santa 2018. I'm aware that it's far form the holiday season but I'm really proud of this story and I wanted to post it on AO3! Enjoy!

Christmas was always one of Hajime’s favorite times of the year, even though most people refused to believe him when he said that. Sure he can appear more than a little pessimistic and surly but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy Christmas! He loved everything about it. From the aesthetic, to the gifts, to being able to spend time with people he cared about. Yeah, it sounded sappy, and it probably was but it was the truth. And this year was no different, especially since it was the first he was spending with his boyfriend, Nagito. He would spend his favorite time of the year with his favorite person in the world. Hajime’s heart had never felt so full in all his life. 

“Ahh, Christmas! What a joyous time of the year! Is there a more hope-filled holiday than this?”

“Please don’t ruin the mood, Nagito.”

Hajime felt a slight surge of both mild annoyance and exhaustion. Even though they’ve known each other since high school and they’ve been in a relationship for a while now, Hajime had never quite gotten used to Nagito’s rants about hope and despair. Fortunately, his more self-destructive rants have gone away with the help of therapy and healthy coping mechanisms so this wasn’t nearly as bad as the ramblings the white-haired young man used to go on during their years at Hope’s Peak. Now those were a real headache.

The two were sitting on the couch of their shared apartment, Nagito happily snuggling against Hajime, who was sipping coffee while petting his partner’s snow white hair, trying his best to ease his sleepiness to keep up with his much more enthusiastic boyfriend’s cheerful mood. Although neither of them were children nor had any children, Nagito was still insistent on waking up at the crack of dawn. Something about being in line with the Christmas spirit or whatever. Hajime was glad that Nagito was enjoying himself but honestly, would waking up at 10 am really have been against the Christmas spirit?

“And to make this Christmas even more special, I’m spending it with the light of my life, Hajime! Ahh, truly, I am honored to have such happiness in my life!” Hajime could feel Nagito smile against his side and he couldn’t help but smile himself. Nagito could be so cheesy sometimes but Hajime would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy his cheesiness.

The spiky-haired young man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Don’t be so embarrassing, Nagito. You act like you’re spending time with a celebrity or something. It’s just me. I’m nothing special.” At that, Nagito quickly sat up, almost knocking the (boiling) coffee out of Hajime’s hands. Hajme sighed in relief when he regained his balance, glad that no hot coffee had landed on him in Nagito’s sudden movements. “What the hell, Nagito! Watch it! I’m not in the mood to be spending my Christmas getting treated for 3rd degree burns.” Before he could continue to scold his partner, Nagito took Hajime’s face in his hands and in an instant, the young men were staring into each other’s eyes, vibrant green eyes meeting greyish green ones. Nagito looked at him as though he had done something wrong.

“Hajime! I can’t believe after all these years, you’re still undervaluing yourself! After everything we’ve been through, I would have hoped that you realized that you are more than “nothing special”, You need to be more positive concerning yourself.” Considering that Nagito was way more self-deprecating than Hajime was in high school, he couldn’t help but think there was some sense of irony lost in this interaction. 

Yeah, like you’re really in the position to tell me that.

“I’m much more confident than when I was in high school, Nagito. I’m practicing humility. You should look it up.”

Nagito huffed in annoyance, “Humility is unbecoming of you, Hajime.”

“And arrogance is unbecoming of you.”

Instead of responding, Nagito placed a chaste kiss on his brown-haired partner’s lips. It was very nice and much too quick for Hajime’s taste but when he moved to kiss the other again, Nagito placed a slim finger on his lips and gently pushed his head back. “Ah, ah, ah,” the white-haired luckster chuckled softly, “I want to open my present first before I spoil you!” Upon seeing the confusion on his boyfriend’s face, the luckster chuckled, “I’m not oblivious, Hajime. I noticed you trying to hide your present from me.So I want to see what you got me despite specifically telling you I wanted nothing this year.” He bopped Hajime on the nose and got up to head towards the tree, “Hajime is so bad with directions, but I suppose that’s another part of him I love so much!” Hajime groaned in annoyance, Nagito could be such a brat sometimes.

When December rolled around, Nagito had asked Hajime not to get him anything for Christmas. At all. At first, he didn’t think much of it. Until he saw Nagito buying gifts that Hajime knew were for him. So when he asked Nagito about again and he received the same answer, he wanted to know the reason.

“Are you concerned about money, Nagito? My job pays well enough.” The two were eating dinner together. Nagito continued to eat his food, acting as though he was trying to ignore what the other was saying but when he noticed the silence in the room, the white-haired man acknowledged his question.

Nagito shook his head, “Ah, I’m not concerned about things like that. If you really must know, it’s just that I don’t want to burden you with getting me something I’ll like for Christmas. I’m pretty loaded so I can buy anything I want. Not to mention that with my luck, I’ll usually end up with some outrageous reward or gift I do not need. I’ll be fine.”

Hajime frowned, “So let me get this straight, you can buy me presents but I’m not allowed to get you anything? Don’t you think that’s a little strange?”

Nagito flashed his boyfriend a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I know it seems like a weird request but believe me when I say it’s not the end of the world if I don’t get a present on Christmas.”

Hajime wanted to say something but feeling as though it wouldn’t help things, he kept his mouth shut. The two spent the rest of dinner in silence but Hajime couldn’t get their conversation out of his head.

Nagito had said that he wanted nothing but there was no way that Hajime was going to just let him buy presents and not have anything to open on Christmas for himself. It made his stomach twist. So yes, while Nagito asked him not to, he got him one instead. He wasn’t even trying to surprise Nagito with it, he just wanted to make sure he didn’t interfere before it was ready. But Hajime supposed that it wasn’t easy to get anything past Nagito.

Sighing, Hajime went to put down his mug as Nagito childishly sat down by the Christmas tree, eagerly awaiting his gift. For someone who claimed he wanted nothing, Nagito was pretty excited. It was cute honestly but Hajime was kinda nervous about presenting his present. Sure, it wasn’t the first time he had ever given Nagito a present, but it was the first time he had done so as his boyfriend and to top it all off, it was Christmas. And with the added fact that Nagito wasn’t supposed to get a gift, it felt as though this gift had to be perfect. It was ridiculous to put so much pressure on something as simple as a present but perhaps that was a side effect of being in a love? Or maybe he was just over-analyzing everything like he always does. That made more sense. And it was much less embarrassing.

“Merry Christmas, Nagito.” Hajime gave Nagito his present, nervously awaiting the other’s reaction as his partner was carefully removing the gift wrap from his present. Nagito was all about neatness which wasn’t usually a bad thing but right now it felt as though he was purposely making Hajime more nervous the longer he took to get to the present. Knowing him though, he probably was doing in on purpose. With every moment Nagito spent removing the paper, the more Hajime’s anxiousness rose.

Dammit Nagito, just rip the damn paper off! As if he could read minds, Nagito smiled mischievously and kept slowly removing the gift wrap, much to Hajime’s chagrin. After what seemed like an eternity, Nagito had finally finished unwrapping his present.

“Done! So let’s see the present that my darling Hajime wanted to give me so badly!”

Finally, Nagito opened the box and the usual smile that adorned his face was replaced with a blank face. That…. doesn’t seem like a good sign. After a few moments of looking inside the box, Hajime watched in trepidation as Nagito carefully lifted his gift out of the box.

It was a framed “18x24” photograph but rather than one giant photograph, there was instead a collage of images featuring both Nagito and Hajime. The photos ranged from professional photos (most of them taken by Mahiru) to candid images that Hajime had taken from the various social media accounts they both had. Every photo the two of them had ever taken together was there. It had taken Hajime a long time to curate all the images, having to ask former classmates for any images they may have taken and spending days arranging the photos in a way that made them visually appealing without contrasting from each other. Hajime poured a lot of time (and money) into making this perfect. And he sure as hell hoped it paid off.

Nagito continued to stare at the photos and after sitting in silence for way too long, Hajime broke the silence, “Um, I know you said not to get you anything, but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And how happy I am to have met you.” He gave his dumbstruck partner a shy smile, “I know I’m not great at the whole ‘romance’ thing but believe me when I say I…. truly love you, Nagito.”

Nagito continued to be unresponsive, and it worried Hajime but before he could say anything, tears flowed down Nagito’s cheeks and the white-haired young man sobbed into his hands. Slightly panicking, Hajime hugged Nagito, gently caressing his back as he tried to calm his boyfriend down. “Shh, it’s okay Nagito. It’s okay.”

“I-I’m sorry, Hajime! I-I’m just so happy! To think, someone would care about me so much seems too much like a dream! I’ve never felt so happy!” Hajime felt his heart clench, he’d always known that Nagito had a lonely childhood and while he knew that there was nothing he could do to fix that, he was more than willing to make happier memories with him. He couldn’t promise he’d always make Nagito happy, but he was damn near going to try.

Nagito continued to sob against Hajime’s shoulder, “I love you, Hajime! Thank you.” Despite the tears rolling down his face, he knew that Nagito was happy. Happy to have someone that cared about him. Happy to be loved.

Hajime smiled as he continued to comfort his crying boyfriend.

Merry Christmas, Nagito. You deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fic requests, let me know! I'm trying to up my fic writing skill so please feel free to ask!


End file.
